


There Is A Tavern In the Town

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's eyes are opened when he and Merlin stumble upon Camelot's only gay tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Tavern In the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summerpornathon 2011 for challenge 2, pick a kink. - I used exhibitionism. Slightly edited.

Perhaps the total lack of women should have tipped Arthur off that this tavern was unlike any other in Camelot.

At first, all seemed normal; the tavern was full, the atmosphere lively. But when the server arrived at Arthur and Merlin’s table, he was shirtless - chest chiselled, stomach like carved marble. He tossed a sleek mane of hair out of his face to reveal an insouciant grin. “First round is on the house, boys. I’m Gwaine and I’ll be your server.” He winked before turning away, hips swaying.

“Merlin!” Arthur snapped his fingers in Merlin’s face. “Stop ogling.” Merlin’s eyes were glued to the departing Gwaine’s bum. “We’re here for refreshment, not...whatever it is you’re doing.”

Merlin snapped his eyes back to Arthur and quickly lowered them, a flush across his cheeks. “Sorry.”

Arthur glowered.

“Busy place.” Merlin noted, looking around.

Arthur sipped his ale. Nearby, a man sat in another’s lap and, dear god, they were kissing. In a dark corner, several men were tangled together, moaning loudly.

“Merlin.” Arthur straightened in alarm. “What have you gotten us into this time?” He glared at his manservant. “What kind of tavern is this?”

“I don’t know, looks like a great place to me.” Merlin said, dragging his eyes away from Gwaine, who was approaching with their food, a mile-wide smirk on his face. Merlin positively leered.

Arthur’s impulse was to run, but the food smelled delicious and he was starving. They’d eat and get out of here as quickly as possible, even if he had to drag Merlin out kicking and screaming.

“Here you go, lovelies, special of the day.” Gwaine, still shirtless, put their food on the table. He lingered by Merlin’s side, eyeing him and Arthur with a predatory look. “Never seen you in here before. I think I’d remember you two.” He caressed Merlin’s shoulder, drew a hand into his hair. Arthur spluttered, heat spreading up his neck. Merlin glowed.

“Because you are gorgeous.” Gwaine spun Merlin around and landed in his lap, facing him with his legs splayed. He ran his hands up Merlin’s sides and leaned in to kiss him.

Arthur sighed with frustration; he just wanted to eat. He sprang up and came around the table, ready to defend Merlin’s honour.

But Merlin was squirming in delight, actually groaning, as Gwaine plundered his mouth and wrapped his arms around him. Their crotches ground together shamelessly.

Arthur stood stock still, mesmerised by the sight. The air was full of the sounds of men pleasuring each other, low moans, happy sighs. He thought of the many times he and Merlin had been naked together, changing or swimming, casual and unthinking but for the charged glances and lingering touches when emotions were high from a bout or a battle. Abruptly, Arthur was aware of the regret he’d felt at the unfulfilled promise of those moments. His cock filled with arousal.

He stared at Merlin writhing against Gwaine, giving himself to this stranger who had no right, not while Arthur was standing here. Arthur sucked in a breath, the depth of his feelings for Merlin like a physical blow. If Merlin wanted to do this with a man, it should be him, no one else.

Gwaine had Merlin’s heavy erect cock pulled out and was working it deftly with his hands, Merlin’s head flung back in bliss. 

Arthur put a hand on Gwaine’s shoulder. “Get up,” he said, quiet yet commanding, staring at Merlin. He was beautiful; eyes dark, lips rosy and swollen.

Gwaine curled his mouth. “Sure thing, princess. He’s all yours.” He cast a wistful glance at Merlin as he clambered out of his lap. “Unless you’d prefer me to stay and lend a hand,” he asked suggestively, eyebrow cocked.

Arthur shrugged off his arm, maintaining eye contact with Merlin. “No need.” He sank down onto Merlin’s legs, a hand already on his rigid cock.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, trembling. Arthur closed the distance between them, pulse rushing in his ears as he pressed their mouths together, wrapped his hands around his erection. Merlin melted into him, arched into his touch and Arthur shuddered at the sudden intimacy.

Lips sealed, tongues entwined, Arthur stroked Merlin with a firm hand, eager to make up for lost time. He soon brought Merlin to completion, one arm steadying him through the tremors.

“Merlin, I...” Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin’s, words failing him.

“Ssshhh,” Merlin murmured against Arthur’s lips as he reached into Arthur’s trousers. “Sex now. Talk later.”

It was a moot point since Merlin shortly rendered Arthur incapable of speech, as sparks of pleasure flew up his spine and a shuddering orgasm shut out all other sensation.

Arthur was still a puddle of goo in Merlin’s lap when Gwaine reappeared to ask if they needed anything else. Arthur could barely tear himself away from staring into Merlin’s bluer than blue eyes. “What?” he said blankly. “No, we’re fine,” he said, leaning in to kiss Merlin. “Never better,” he whispered, before sealing his mouth to Merlin’s in a passionate kiss.

Gwaine sighed. “Well, if you boys ever want to share, I’m here every night from six ‘til closing,” he said before flipping his hair one more time and sashaying off.

 _Share,_ Arthur thought. _As if._ Merlin was his and always would be, if he had anything to say about it.

Yes, this tavern certainly was unique. Arthur would have to give its owner a break when tax collection time rolled around. For now, he settled for sharing another lazy kiss with his favourite manservant.


End file.
